Living the Afterlife
by Samrit
Summary: He had sworn to live a life without regrets and that he did. Though that never included dying without regrets... and he certainly didn't expect this. Crossing over? Nah, there were still people to mess with in Aces book. Especially that certain blond! T for safty.


**This idea has been suck in my head for a long time now and while being once again struck down with writers block and being stressed out with work, I somehow found the time to write this One-Shot. Well it basicly contains short text pieces worked together into a story I had about this idea. Maybe I will add something some day, maybe not, who knows.**

 **Oh btw... would anyone be interested in an One-Shot about an OC in Laws crew shoving down a slice of bread his throat? Yes? No? Its just another idea stuck in my head...**

 **ANYWAY... please remember that I am from germany and my english is still not the best.**

 **Now, please read, enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimor: I do not own One Piece or else Ace and Co. wouldn't have to be ghosts in this story.  
**

* * *

Floating backwards over the deck of the Moby Dick, Ace watched from the corner of his eyes how Marco stalked over to Vista asking about missing reports. The black haired snickered. Oh if his blond friend only knew who was responsible for the missing reports, he was sure the phoenix would flip.

Chuckling was heard next to him and Ace glance to the side at his fellow ghost but then ignored him once more in favor of watching how Haruta and Speed Jiru were now dragged into the argument of the missing papers.

"How long are you going to stay mad Ace?" The ghost next to him whined slightly irritated that the black hair was still giving him the cold shoulder. The ghost then proceeded to throw his hands in the air in frustration. "It was just a simple statement!"

"A statement you of all people have no right to make." Ace pointed out and 'stood up' in floating definition to face the other. "If anyone of us should have crossed over by now it is you, Thatch!"

The pompadour glared at the raven, until a sigh escaped the death cook. "Can't. I tried already. I mean I did make peace with my death but I can't move on as long as that asshole his still out there, terrorizing everyone. That asshole is responsible for Pops and your death. I want to see him go down. So I am sticking around for a while longer." Thatch grimaced at the thought of Blackbeard before he grinned and added. "Plus I get to mess with Marco and everyone else!"

"But mainly Marco." Ace muttered but couldn't help the fond smile. It was just like Thatch to still pull pranks on the phoenix.

"You shouldn't mess so much with Marco, son." A familiar voice told them and both ghosts looked up towards their deceased captain who sat in his chair like he didn't die a little over two years ago.

"Aw come on pops. Marcos day would be boring if I didn't!" The ghost cook grinned once more before a sober look took over and he crossed his arm staring the two fellow ghosts of Fire Fist Ace and Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard.

"Well since I can't move on shouldn't you two at least-"Thatch held a hand up before Ace could interrupt. "-be able to move on. You know since well you guys lived without regrets?"

Whitebeard and Ace blinked. The pirate captain laughed and shook his head before he leaned back in his chair - trying to ignore that he nearly leaned back to far and through his chair - watching over his children. "I am not going to move on just yet son. There is still a lot I have to make sure for these brats! They still need a guiding spirit don't you think?"

Thatch thought for a second but nodded in understanding. Whiteboard was still connected to his family and bound to them. The ghost cook had the slight suspicion that their father was aiming to become a permanent guardian spirit for the crew to keep on protecting them. "They still get in trouble though…"

Edward Newgate only smiled as answer. The two then looked at Ace who was still deep in thoughts. The raven was mulling over his live. Yes, at a young age he and his brother had sworn to live a life without regrets and that's what they pretty much did. There wasn't a single action Ace regret doing in his live, unless he counted the once before they swore but he choose to ignore those. Aside from that he had always pretty much done what he wanted. But…

"…a life without regrets did not include a death without one." Ace muttered out as he wasn't able to face the other two before him. It was kind of embarrassing for him to admit that despite everything he still had died with a regret that kept him from crossing over. Then again, he didn't even attempt to do that let alone having any desire to try to cross over.

Thatch was the first to break the silence that had settled between the three. He had always been curious about what regret kept Ace around the Moby. So, after a little over two years, he simply voiced his question. "What's the regret that ties you to the crew?"

A ghost turning red was a sight to behold. Thatch couldn't help but laugh as Ace had turned red and muttered something out that he clearly didn't expect. Ace in turned glared at his friend as Whitebeard also chuckled in good natured humor.

"You're only here because you don't know where your brother is!" Thatch laughed loudly pointing at the embarrassed and annoyed Ace that started to growl.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE IDIOT DECIDED TO UP AND DISAPEAR FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS!" The angered ghost yelled as he lunged for the cook who wasn't able to duck in time. Whitebeard watched how his two deceased sons wrestled in the air floating above their obvious brothers and sisters that had no clue that they had ghostly companions.

"Brats will always be brats even in death." Whitebeard joked as Thatch and Ace air rolled through a few of the living crew members causing them to shiver and look around confused. After a while the two finally broke apart their fight and floated back towards their captains side.

"So your regret is tied to your brother?" Newgate asked turning back to their previous talk.

Ace nodded, scratching his head sheepishly. "When I died I only really regretted never getting to see his dream come true. That's probably why I ended up not crossing over."

"And because you don't know where your brother went you stuck to the Moby." Thatch concluded with a light chuckle in the end.

"Well I figured that news about Luffy would sooner or later get to Marco. Since Marco does tent to try to keep an eye on whatever catches his interest." Whitebeard hummed in agreement.

"So you're just waiting around till you know where your brother is." Thatch concluded. "How do you plan to get to your brother when you know where he is?"

Ace looked at Thatch like he was an idiot. "We are ghosts."

Thatch blinked and Whitebeard laughed at that. That was all the explanation needed. They had died and where now ghost following the living. They no longer needed to worry on how to get somewhere when the general rule of physics didn't apply to them anymore.

"But can't you just think of him and pop up next to him?" Thatch asked confused. He never tried that since he stuck to the Moby since he died but wasn't there some weird ghostly skill or so that enabled them to do just that?

His question was rewarded with a deadpan look.

"You don't think I tried that already?" Crossing his arms Ace huffed turning away from Thatch with an annoyed look as he muttered something about some ghostly laws he doesn't understand and should be able to brake since he was a pirate and how they restrict what he can and can't do as ghost.

Whitebeard only smiled amused while Thatch chuckled nervously.

"Marco! You might want to take a look at this." Izo caught the attention of the three. They watched how the crossdresser walked with a newspaper towards Marco and held it out for him. "It looks like the Strawhat Pirates finally returned."

In an instant Ace was floating behind the phoenix to look over his shoulder at the newspaper. Thatch also couldn't help his curiosity as he floated nearer. "Looks like someone made a grant return!"

Ace only grinned as he stared at the picture of his brother in the news. "Well now I just need to see where…"

Right when Ace was about to start reading about what his little brother did Marco decided it was a good plan to fold up the paper again. It just so happened that the article of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates disappeared between the pages again.

"DAMNIT MARCO I WAS READING THAT!" Ace growled at the living but was completely ignored as the blond smirked and walked away talking to Izo about the news.

Grumbling Ace floated aimlessly in the air cursing Marco just a little bit as he glared at the phoenix. Thatch couldn't help but laugh at his fellow ghost. "Must be tough not knowing his location."

The raven only turned to glare at the pompadour before he lunged at him. Unheard by the living, girly screamed echoed over the Moby as Whitebeard chuckled.

* * *

Ace scratched the back of his head as he watched the blond growl at some papers before storming out of the cabin to find someone. Next to him a snicker was heard and Ace glanced to the side. "He's going to be mad at you once he finds out."

He only got a grin as answer as the pompadour wearing pirate floated next to him after having rearranged the papers on the desk once more. "Come on he won't find out unless he dies too!"

Ace sighed before he smiled. As much as he had missed his friend and was glad to spent time with him again… it didn't change the fact that he had yet to get a grip of his little brothers whereabouts. The past weeks Marco had been making it very hard for him to find out anything.

Folded newspapers, no location mentioning when talking about the Straw Hats, not even the slightest bit of hint from any of the crew members at all! It was frustrating to say the least. As much as he loved his crew… he just wanted to watch over his brother now.

He had gotten closer once the news about Fishman Island had reached them but luck wasn't on his side as his brother was already gone once he finally figured out how to 'teleport' to places he had been to before.

The two floated their way up towards the deck and Ace felt slightly weird going through wooden walls. Thatch had said that after some time one would get used to it but after more than two years he still wasn't. The black haired ghost suspected that he might never really would if he wasn't by now.

Finally on deck Ace stretched his tiered ghost muscles and floated over his crew members like he was swimming backwards towards the huge throne his captain used to sit in and still does. Thatch was still next to him watching in amusement how Marco accused Vista of not having turned in his reports, which in true Thatch just hid with his ghostly powers in a space between the wall and Marcos desk.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Haruta shouted over the crew running towards Vista and Marco waving around with some papers in her hands.

"Something interesting must have happened again." Thatch mused floating around like he laid on his belly his hand supporting his head. "Bet it's your brother."

"Straw Hat and Law build an Alliance!" Whitebeared, Ace, Thatch and a few of the living pirates below them blinked at the news. "The whole world is going nuts!"

"Luffy." Ace instantly muttered knowing his brother and his talent for getting into trouble. Thatch chuckled at the confirmation of his guess. Their deceased captain laughed as he commented that he surely liked the boy more and more now, after the news about Fishman Island Whitebeard was certainly putting the boy on his list of likable pirates.

Ace grinned. It filled his ghostly being with warmth seeing how much everyone seemed to care about his little brother despite barely knowing the rubber idiot. It was a good feeling and made it less painful knowing that there was no longer a big brother to look out for Luffy.

Thatch poked Ace as he grinned from ear to ear. "The rumors say they are heading for Dressrosa. If you're lucky your little brother will be at Dressrosa for real."

The raven blinked a few times before realizing what the ghost cook said. Mock saluting Ace floated a bit away from his fellow ghosts. "Well I will see you guys later, if the rumor was false!"

* * *

When Ace had woke up as ghost the first time he had been prepared for the after live, for meeting his old man and his mother. Heck he even had a speech and punch prepared for his old man and was ready to pay him back for everything he had to go though as kid. For his mother he had only the kindest of words and couldn't wait to give her a hug and thank her for the live she gave him.

Though he hadn't been prepared to see his own funeral, then again it was nice to see everyone that cared about him and his captain. He did admit he was slightly surprised at seeing Shanks there and a little disappointed that his brother wasn't there.

Of course in all the time he had been death there had also been a moment where he had wondered about his second brother. About Sabo.

If he had woken up as ghost than maybe so did Sabo. A part of Ace had been very happy at the chance to see the blond boy again. So he had looked around for a ten years old ghost boy but never saw one. Ace had chuckled back then realizing that maybe Sabo had taken to look over Luffy after he had died, or decided to cross over after deeming Luffy and him as smart enough to not need him anymore.

So when Ace popped up next to his brother in Dressrosa he was prepared to meet the ghost of his ten years old brother watching over their idiotic little brother. He was pretty sure that Sabo would never deem them smart enough to survive without him. So he had imaged Sabo grinning at him with his smile and that missing tooth, asking him why he took so long to appear at Luffys side, a happy reunion between two deceased brothers. They would watch over their little brother and make sure Luffy didn't get in to much trouble, though both new that was impossible.

That was what he imaged.

And he certainly did not image what he saw.

A protective ghostly arm warped around his crying little brother as he glared at the blond man before him. The cause of Luffys current crying fit. The blond man held his top had with a set of blue googles in his hand smiling calmly yet nervously at his little brother and the raven haired ghost only narrowed his eyes. Not trusting what that stranger tried to tell his brother, yet his soul told him to.

His ghostly arms were not able to stop his little brother that sprung up to hug the blond man around his head as he kept on crying his eyes out. Ace just kept on glaring, arms falling uselessly to his sides as he hovered around the 'stranger'. Oh how he wished that he could at least punch that man. He would deserve it.

Yet somehow a soft smile made it onto the ravens face as he watched his two brothers. He couldn't stay mad at the blond any longer. Not when their little brother wasn't completely left alone after his death after all.

The green haired stranger was completely ignored as Ace didn't even spare him a glance.

* * *

"I thought he was going to punch me or something…" Ace glanced to the side at the blond man. He had decided to follow him around for now instead of his original goal, Luffy.

"I would have punched you." He muttered looking at the crying mess that was his still alive blond brother and ignoring that his own eyes felt strangely wet even thought he was a ghost.

"…even if you were there, would it had made a difference? Nobody could possible know the answer to that." Ace eyes softened as he nodded in agreement to that woman's voice.

"Worst case would be both of us jumping in front of Luffy to save him." Ace said softly looking at the sky, before he grinned at the unseeing blond. "I wouldn't have done anything different most likely. I'm still a hothead."

The raven tuned most of the talking out as he watched his blond brother from the corner of his eyes. He was fascinated by seeing him alive. His blond hair had gotten longer and wavier. It was also obvious that he was well build and Ace was sure that the blond was most likely stronger than he looked at first glance. His eyes still held the same kindness they had when they were kids and Ace mused that even Sabos way of dressing hadn't changed much, by the way he looked before he put on Luffys disguise.

Seeing a grown up version of the blond he still remembered as the ten years old he had known… kind of made Ace proud to be able to say that this man was also his brother. It also made Ace sad to realize that the blond probably still carried some guilt around with him for letting Ace die without the knowledge that Sabo was still under the living.

"…Ace's mera mera no mi… will be mine. His will… We'll be the ones who inherit it."

The ghost blinked at the declaration. Maybe he should have paid a little more attention on what was going on and in what kind of trouble his little brother had managed to get himself. Also he couldn't help the warm smile as he did realize that both Luffy and the grown up Sabo before him still cared so much about, even going so far as to fight for the devil fruit that was once his.

"Hey Sabo." Ace said knowing that the blond couldn't hear him. "When you get my devil fruit, don't let its powers go to waste."

* * *

He decided that he was going to altering between watching over his two brothers every few weeks, aside from paying the Moby some visits every now and then. He also decided on trying to be some kinda guiding spirit for his little brother. He surely wasn't looking forward to the next mess Luffy had managed to land himself in.

And for Sabo? Well Ace knew that the blond didn't need guiding, heck he was a pretty high ranked revolutionary if what Ace understood was right. So that left only one thing for Ace to do whenever he chose to watch over his blond brother. And that was to mess with him as much as he could. Ace finally understood why Thatch loved to mess with Marco and everyone else so much. It was really fun to mess with the living.

Even if he had had amnesia and didn't remember them till it was too late… Ace was still going to get his little pay back. Heck he was pretty sure that Sabo would have done the same if their roles where switched.

Besides… it was really fun messing with the blond who was usually really calm and collected.

"Koala! Have you seen where the documents about the last mission went? I can't find them!" Sabo's frustrated voice rang though the base as the blond poked his head out of the room to ask his female friend. Ace snickered, the papers had conveniently floated into the space between two of Sabos desk drawers.

Yes he definitely was going to enjoy his afterlife.


End file.
